Not the movie they thought they were shooting
by mynamewaschosendamnit
Summary: Everyone is together for shooting Pitch Perfect 2, But will they end result be pitch perfect 2 or something even more amazing. rated T for now. Bechloe, Pitch perfect.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey", Anna said as she turned and met Brittany's blue eyes staring at her.

"Hi, how are you I haven't seen you in forever, talking on the phone and texting is not the same as being able to hug you". Brittany said.

"Oh you know just working and hanging out". Anna sighed out

"How have you been"? Anna asked.

"I've been good but, I'd be better if you would hug me".

"Anna launched herself into Britts arms and rested her nose in the side of her neck. Taking in the sweet smells of Brittany's perfume.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and were interupted when Camp walked up and coughed to grab their attention that was just focused on taking each other in. "Oh my god It's so good to see you guys, how are you"?

Britt and Kendrick reluctantly pull away from eachother and said "hello" to Camp at the same time. While simutaniously keeping their eyes from meeting each others.

As Anna C was about to say something about the twos behavior, she stopped when she heard a loud crowd coming towards them and turned to see the smiling faces of the other women in the movie. Everyone greeted eachother, and had little side conversations to catch up.

Anna was still standing by Brittany so she just turned and started talking to her again. As they were giggling about something Anna had said the other ladies stopped their conversations and looked over at them. When Brittany noticed they had an audience she poked Annas arm to get her attention, rolling her giggles to a stop she realized it was quiet all around her. Looking at all their faces she was slightly confused as to why they were all focused on her and Brittany. "What do I have bugers on my face or what"?

Alexis chuckled and said "I think we just witnessed some of why there is a section on fan fiction sites labeled Bechloe".

Anna and Brittany looked at each other and said simutaniously "what the fuck is Bechloe"?

A couple of the girls laughed and then turned red.

Hanna answered by handing Brittany her phone with it open to one of the sites, it was already loaded with a bunch of stories with bechloe in the summaries. Anna looked over her shoulder at the screen and said"click on one to open the story cause i still don't understand what you guys are talking about".

Brittany clicked on a random story and they began reading it together silently.

Brittany looked over her shoulder at Anna and said "why do they write about Beca and Chloe as a couple"?

Anna stopped reading and looked at Brittany a slight blush had crept up onto her cheeks, "I don't know but I want to keep reading and find out".

"I think the fans of our movie caught onto how much chemistry you guys had and wanted Beca to be with Chloe instead of Jessie so they make their own happy ending, tragic ending or super sexy ending". Rebel said with a wink towards the two holding the phone.

Now Brittany's cheeks had flushed at the realization that her friends who were in the movie with her are reading these stories about an alternate ending for her and Kendricks characters. "It just seems wierd to me that people write it and that my friends read it". She said looking at all of the girls when her gaze meets Anna's she is busy scanning the story they had opened earlier and had a huge smile on her face.

She let Anna read for a couple more minutes before she says " Ok that's enough I want to get to my Hotel room and get some rest bye guys i'll see you tomorrow".

Anna hurried over to Hannah and gave her phone back said goodnight to everyone and ran to catch up with Brittany. "That story was pretty good and dirty if you know what I mean". Anna says as Brittany was using her key card to enter her room.

"I don't want to know what you just read i think its a little odd is all". Brittany says

"Hey do you want to hang out tonight we can just chill in my room or here if you want"? Anna asked.

"Yeah i just want to get settled and take a shower get the airplane off of me". Brittany replied.

"OK so just pound on the wall when your ready for company cause I've got the room next to yours, see you in a while". Anna says as she walks out the door.

As Anna walks into her room she can't help but think about that story and the woman in the next room over. "Cold shower for me" she says out loud to herself.

And Brittany is already in a cold shower in her own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anna's shower took longer than Brittany's seeing as she read the entire story before she ran to catch up with her just before her shower.

Brittany sat on her bed thinking about what happened earlier between her and Anna but she knew Camp was about to say something about it before all the girls showed up. She sat there for a few more minutes until she remembered the site where there are countless stories that are about her and her co-star. As she finished signing up for an account she had found herself logged into the same site Hannah had shown them earlier. Clicking on the first story as she had done earlier she found herself reading about a very erotic encounter between Anna and herself.

Knock, knock the quiet that surrounded Brittany's thoughts was gone.  
"Hey what took you so long I thought you were just going to shower, it's been two hours?"

"Oh I had some stuff to take care of, I took a bath long and soothing you know what I mean?" Anna said.

"Oh okay", slipped out of Brittany's blushing face as she turned her face towards the balcony of her hotel room.

* * *

The next day they are all in a boardroom setting everyone on the cast is there sitting reading through the contracts for the shoot so that everyone knows what to expect. Anna and Brittany however are having a silent conversation about reading some more fan fiction and trying out what they do in them. So they don't hear about cameras being everywhere for extra scenes for the blu ray special features which will show behind the scenes candid moments of the cast and crew. Instead they both stare blankly at the paper placed in front of them and see everyone else signing so they went ahead and signed it to.

After everyone is done signing they separate for their own things that will relax them cause tomorrow they start dancing boot camp. Anna and Brittany head off on their own and eventually and up in a diner down the street from their hotel. After they place their orders Anna breaks the comfortable silence that has fallen over them "about last night I just want to say I wanted that to happen it didn't just happen because we were drinking".

Brittany's eyes focused on Anna's for any hint of sarcasm inside any of those words and found none "I can't say that I didn't want that to happen I just don't know how to process all of this". Britt said

"There's nothing to process we are just two people who are trying to figure out what our pull is towards each other, but last night was fun. Anna said.

There food arrived and they continued conversing through bites of burgers and fries they enjoyed every bite cause as of tomorrow no more burgers for a while. The training regiment for the movie was pretty strict. S why the heck not go all the way tonight Anna signaled to the waiter who came over promptly. She ordered a piece of chocolate cake and the waiter ran off to place the order. Britt looked at her with a confused look on her face and Anna said "chocolate cake I have to try it everywhere I go, it's never the same anywhere but always delicious in its own way".

As the two where sharing the cake their conversation led back into the fan fiction world they thought maybe they would read another story and see what happened this time. The first one they had read separately, and then after Britt confessed to reading it while Anna took so long in the shower, they tried performing the acts described in the story and found that their bodies were made for each other. Magnetic is the best word Anna can think of to describe what she experienced between her and Britt while working their bodies to someone else's words.

They finish dinner and head back to Anna's hotel room.


End file.
